


Just a Little Distraction

by Beauxxxtiful_lies



Series: Four the Love Of... [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hiccups, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT4, Oikawa has the best boyfriends, Polyamory, Post-Graduation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies/pseuds/Beauxxxtiful_lies
Summary: Oikawa can’t get rid of his hiccups. Whatever will he do!?Cue boyfriends“Have you tried anything to get rid of them?” Mattsun asked, obviously fighting to control his amusement the way the corners of his mouth quirked as Oikawa paced the room and quietly hiccuped.“Of cou—*hic*of course I have! Noth—*hic*nothing works.” He sank down into the cushioned armchair in the corner of the room, defeated. “This is it. This is*hic*how it ends.” His head lolled forward as the armchair slowly swallowed him up.“So dramatic,” drawled Mattsun shaking his head...
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Four the Love Of... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592299
Comments: 25
Kudos: 348





	Just a Little Distraction

“Iwa-chan, Mattsun, hel— _*hic*_ help me! I think I’m actually _*hic*_ going to die... _*hic*_ ”

“You’re not going to die, Shittykawa. It’s just the hiccups.” Iwaizumi lifted his head from his textbook, brow furrowed in irritation at the interruption. He and Matsukawa were supposed to have had the apartment to themselves until 11:00 so they could focus on studying, and it was only—he glanced at his phone—oh, it was already 11:30.

Oikawa groaned, grabbing at fistfuls of his hair, “Iwa-chan you _*hic*_ don’t understand. It’s been going on _*hic*_ for hours.” 

“Hours, or minutes?” Hajime countered skeptically. 

“Can confirm,” Hanamaki’s voice chimed in from the kitchen. He came through the doorway a moment later carrying a can of soda, and handed it to Tooru as he passed by him. Mattsun and Hajime scrambled to slide their textbooks and notes out of the way seconds before Makki plopped heavily onto the couch between them. He kicked his feet up onto the coffee table avoiding their haphazard stacks of study materials. “It’s been happening all morning.” 

“Have you tried anything to get rid of them?” Mattsun asked, obviously fighting to control his amusement the way the corners of his mouth quirked as Oikawa paced the room and quietly hiccuped.

“Of cou— _*hic*_ of course I have! Noth— _*hic*_ nothing works.” He sank down into the cushioned armchair in the corner of the room, defeated. “This is it. This is _*hic*_ how it ends.” His head lolled forward as the armchair slowly swallowed him up. 

“So dramatic,” drawled Mattsun shaking his head, a fond smile on his lips as he turned his attention back to his laptop, fingers flying over the keys as he typed something out into the browser. 

“Tooru, drink the soda. I think I read somewhere that the carbonation can help get rid of hiccups?” Makki didn’t sound sure, but it was clear they’d been at this [unsuccessfully] for a while and had run out of ideas. 

Oikawa stuck his lip out in a pout, but reluctantly popped the top on the can. Just as he tipped it back Mattsun popped his head over his computer screen, “I wouldn’t do that. This website says carbonation can _cause_ hiccups, not cure them.” Oikawa sputtered and choked, nearly upending the now half empty can onto the floor. 

“Makki! _*hic*_ You’re supposed to be hel— _*hic*_ helping me get rid of them! Not _*hic*_ making it worse!” 

Iwaizumi closed his book with a sigh, and placed it along with the rest of his notes on the coffee table, resigned to the fact that he’d get no more work done until they could cure Tooru of his predicament. 

“Nice going,” he swatted Makki on the back of the head playfully as he stood from the couch. He stepped around the table and reached out to take the soda can away from Tooru. “You’re supposed to try cold water, right?” He threw his gaze over his shoulder to Mattsun who nodded, eyes still fixed on his computer screen.

Makki slumped over to rest his head on Mattsun’s shoulder. “We already tried that; drinking it slowly, drinking it quickly, holding his breath while drinking, drinking from the other side of the glass — which...would not recommend,” he threw a hand up with an exasperated gesture, letting it drop heavily back down beside him. “We had to look up how to do it online to begin with and it still almost ended in drowning.”

Oikawa allowed himself to be pulled up out of the chair and led back over to the couch, small pathetic sounds squeaking out of his throat the whole way. Makki peeled himself away from where he had been plastered to Mattsun’s side, sliding over to make room, and Hajime guided Tooru to fall onto the center cushion between them. 

“Don’t make me _*hic*_ drink more water. I _*hic*_ can’t do it.” 

Matsukawa smirked, but ignored his whining. “‘Hiro,” he pointed at his computer screen beckoning Makki to lean forward over Tooru. “Try this one.”

Hanamaki hummed and repositioned Oikawa so that he was sitting on his lap on the cushion next to Mattsun. He tapped his fingers along the nape of Tooru’s neck, gently stroking the skin there before trailing his fingers forward to rub circles along the sides of his throat. Tooru was quiet for a moment before— _*hic*_ —he groaned long and low only to be interrupted by another sharp hiccup. 

“Hey, breathe with me,” Hajime crouched down in front of the sofa and pressed the palm of his hand into the spot just below Tooru’s sternum. Hajime exaggerated each breath—inhaling through his nose for four beats, holding two, and then exhaling through pursed lips for six beats—steady and measured as he pressed into Tooru’s diaphragm. Oikawa followed him, jolting at each stuttered breath, but Hajime could feel him begin to relax as the force and frequency of the spasms slowed. Makki’s fingers alternated between brushing soft circles over the pressure points in his neck, and digging hard into the tense corded muscle running across his shoulders. 

“Hmm...Hajime, how about this one?” Mattsun turned his screen toward Iwaizumi who studied the highlighted section. A slow smile spread across Hajime’s face as he spun the computer back around. 

“That one _and_ this one,” he said pointing at something else on the screen as they both grinned conspiratorially. Matsukawa closed the laptop and leaned forward to deposit it on the coffee table amidst their abandoned schoolwork. 

“Wha— _*hic*_ what did it say?” 

“Don’t worry about it. Just keep that up ‘Hiro,” he said, throwing a wink over Oikawa’s shoulder at Hanamaki.

“You’re not going to like _*hic*_ pinch me or something, rig— _*hic*_ right?”

“I might if this doesn’t work,” Mattsun chuckled. 

“Wha— _*hic_ *” 

Hajime and Mattsun gripped Oikawa’s thighs, nudging them apart, spreading his knees so that Hajime could slide between them. Hands crept higher, fingers playing along his inseam and teasing at his sensitive hip joints. 

_*hic*...*hic*...*hic*_

Tooru stared at them wide eyed, and slack-jawed as Hajime leaned forward, stopping just before their lips met. Oikawa leaned back against Makki’s chest, strong fingers still working over his tense shoulders. He swallowed hard as he gazed into the sparkling green eyes hovering just inches from his own. 

_*hic*_

Hajime smirked and closed the distance between them. Soft lips met in a gentle kiss. He moved against Tooru in slow, languid presses for a few moments before easing Tooru’s lips open with the tip of his tongue. He tasted sweet from the soda, but as he delved into his mouth there was also something distinctly Tooru that he couldn’t get enough of, that made his heart race. 

Tooru barely had time to take a breath when Hajime pulled back before Matsukawa replaced him. Unlike Iwaizumi, he wasted no time with innocent pecks, instead diving in deep, thrusting his tongue directly into the sweet wetness of Tooru’s mouth. 

Hajime dragged his hands up and down his thighs, lingering over all the places he knew were most sensitive. Makki raked the tips of his fingers across his scalp, toying with him as Mattsun coaxed his tongue out. He bit down lightly before hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard just as Makki’s fingers knotted in his hair—Oikawa groaned lightly as Mattsun released him, knuckles turning white where he gripped the edge of the sofa. 

“Hey Tooru,” Iwaizumi’s gravelly voice sounded in his ear.

“Hmm?” The sound, almost a whine, squeaking out of his throat. 

“Your hiccups are gone,” Mattsun’s deep tenor sent a tremor through his core, and his eyes flashed open. 

“Wha—what? How?” Iwaizumi still knelt before him and Matsukawa sat beside him, both looking very pleased with themselves. 

“Pressure points,” Matsukawa answered simply. 

“That, and you just needed a little...” Hajime leaned back in to plant another deep kiss over his parted lips, “distraction.” 

Hanamaki laughed and wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s torso pulling him close and pressing his lips to the skin behind his ear. “You’re welcome,” he whispered. 

Matsukawa stood from the couch, and reached out to help pull Iwaizumi to his feet. They turned to the other two, both of them enjoying the confused emotions filtering across Tooru’s face. “Come on, we’ll take you to lunch, but then we have to get back to work.”

“I...can’t decide if you’re the best...or the worst boyfriends ever...” 

“Tooru! We rescued you,” Hanamaki gasped, giving his best impression of being offended. He pushed him up off the couch, following him up and wrapping one arm around his shoulder and the other around his waist. “We’re obviously the best.” 

“You tricked me.” 

“Tooru, not all heroes wear capes.” Hanamaki gave him a deadpan stare, “Would you rather have the hiccups? ‘Cause I can go get you another soda.” 

Remembering the hell that was his morning Oikawa quickly changed his tune. “My heroes!” he exclaimed, throwing a hand over his brow dramatically as Makki dipped him low and captured his lips in an over-the-top romantic kiss. 

“You’re right,” Oikawa flashed a contented smile at the three of them as Makki righted him. “Best boyfriends ever.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tooth-rotting fluff amiright??
> 
> Thanks for reading, darlings! I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr[@beauxxxtifullies](https://beauxxxtifullies.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
